The only Color I want to see
by isn't she lucky
Summary: Molly comes across a dangerous criminal who becomes fond of her. Will the Green Hornet and Kato save her or will she be at the enemies mercy? I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF THE GREEN HORNET ONLY MOLLY. MATURE AUDIENCES contain sexual content
1. Chapter 1

Molly always knew that Los Angeles is a dangerous city for a young woman her age but she would not think that she would never get involved in a tight situation. As Molly walked down town she came across a worksite that involved breaking rocks and machinery that uses rocks to make cement. As she got closer to the work area Molly sees a lot of vehicles carrying weapons which was a sign of gang activity forming. "What are all these cars doing here?" Molly wondered. As Molly walked toward the quarry building she saw movement in what appears to be a office full of men with a case full of machine guns, "They must have bought these guns from the black market." Molly thought in her head, She also noticed a man wearing suit with a blood red trench coat observing what is in the wooden crate. "That must be the boss of this operation, and he looks dangerous since he is wearing red I better tell Brit and Kato ." Molly wondered. When all of a sudden a guy in black creeped behind her and said. "A little late being out tonight is it sweetie?" he asked. Molly kicked his leg and made a run for it, "AHHHH Chili, get the girl and bring her back!" The man cried in pain. As thugs were chasing her she came across a hill of sand but unfortunately she could not climb the hill fast enough because a bulky black guy grabbed her leg which caused her to fall. "How you doin baby girl?" He asked with a smug on his face. As Molly got on her feet she is surrounded by men carrying a gun in each hand. "Come on lets go." He said as he grabbed Molly by the arm. She was in for it now./p


	2. Chapter 2

"We got the girl boss," the black guy said. As the henchmen tie her hands behind the chair Molly tried to struggle her way out of this but she's doing noting but making the thugs laugh at her trying to escape.

"What do we have here?" The man in the red coat said as he turned around. "I found her snooping around the area." Said the thug wearing black as he walked toward his boss. "What's the big idea coming into our business?" The man in red asked Molly. She never answered him back, "Pull the hood off her head." he said to the black thug. Molly closed her eyes as the hood came off her head. Molly opened her eyes as she sees the criminal observing her. The man in red became infatuated with not only her face but mostly her thick auburn red hair in a pixie hairstyle. "What I nice surprise to see such a head full of hair especially red." He said while being in complete awe. "I am Bloodnofsky the head crime lord of the gangs of Los Angeles, perhaps you've heard of me?" Bloodnofsky said. Molly looked at the man she kicked smiling at her. "Why are you called Bloodnofsky?" Molly asked with wonder. "Why?" Bloodnofsky asked, "Before I became Bloodnofsky my name was Chudnofsky which was not a suitable name for the criminal underworld, I have worked really hard to unite every gang in the city of Los Angeles through persuasion and intimidation." He said as he showed his double barreled handgun to Molly. "You see my dear, this gun I designed was very difficult to make since it has two barrels which makes me look not boring and most importantly very scary." Bloodnofsky answered smoothly. "But why wear red?" Molly asked. "I just like to scare myself ." He answered; As Bloodnofsky got out of his chair he stands behind Molly making her uncomfortable. "Are you afraid of me now blossom?' Bloodnofsky whispered in Mollys ear while putting his nose in her hair. Molly was scared to answer since that weird criminal was invading her space, " You are very fortunate to have beautiful red hair especially if you are born with it." Bloodnofsky told Molly. "What are you gonna do to me ?" Molly asked nervously, "I tend to use you as bait to lure the Green Hornet in order to kill him and his annoying sidekick Kato," he answered Molly as he stood in front of her face. "Popeye take her downstairs to the basement I'll tend to her later." Bloodnofsky said as he looked at Molly again. "When Popeye left with Molly Bloodnofsky turned to his men with a serious look on his face; "No one is allowed to be near this young woman for she is mine and mine alone, is that clear?" Bloodnofsky asked with a loud voice. "Yeah boss," said the black thug. "Now back to work we got a hornet to kill," said Bloodnofsky, and I have a chance to seduce that lovely girl." Bloodnofsky said to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Popeye opens the door to a room with nothing but a worn mattress, an old toilet that smells like crap, and a small window that has never been opened. "This will be your room for now, stay put!" Popeye said to Molly. Alone and anxious Molly tries to find a way to escape so she can warn Britt and Kato about Bloodnofsky and his plans to kill them. As she stood and wondered what to do next the door opens and sure enough Bloodnofsky comes to pay a little visit; "Good evening my dear how are you?" He asked Molly. "What do you want now?" Molly asked Bloodnofsky, "The pleasure of your company of course." Bloodnofsky answered. "Excuse me?" Molly wondered, "As you know, I never had women working in my business assisting me in my duties, but since you set foot on my territory I feel like my entire operation is complete." Said Bloodnofsky while he locked the door; "What are you saying exactly?" Molly asked. "Don't play innocence with me," Bloodnofsky shouted "I now you feel the same way." He said as he walked closer to Molly. "Stay away from me!" Molly cried, but Bloodnofsky came closer to her. With no where to run Molly began to panic as Bloodnofsky strokes her cheek. "I'm not gonna hurt you baby." He assures her. "Your a Beautiful woman you know that?" Bloodnofsky said to Molly. She tried to slap Bloodnofsky but it was no use he grabbed both of her wrists while putting them above her head. "Was that really necessary?" He asked. "All I want is a kiss" Bloodnofsky said as he chuckled. Bloodnofsky leaned into Mollys neck smelling her skin, "NO let go of me," Molly begs Bloodnofsky. "Aww don't cry, this won't be so bad, relax baby you'll enjoy this if you stop fighting." He said as he pushed Mollys back down on the mattress. Laying on her back Bloodnofsky places himself between Mollys legs while placing his hands on her curvy waist feeling her stone smooth skin. "What are you doing get off," Mollys words were cut off when Bloodnofsky passionately kisses her lips. His beard tickles Mollys face and neck as Chudnofsky moves down her torso making rings around her belly button with his tongue. As he blew kisses on Mollys stomach he starts to unbutton her jeans making revealing her red underwear to him. "Red underwear turns me on." Bloodnofsky looked in pure delight."STOP IT LET ME GO I DON"T WANT THIS!" Molly cried with tears rolling down her face. Mollys pleas kept Bloodnofsky going. Pulling her underwear down her legs Molly whimpered as he pulled his pants of reveling his fully erected rod. "Just relax darling it will be painless if you just relax," Bloodnofsky said to Molly as he placed his rod near her sweet spot. Molly gasped as he put his length in her vagina causing her to whimper in pain. "Oh God, Oh...Molly moaned wrapping her legs around Chuds waist. She dug her nails into his back. As he thrusted his way threw pleasure Molly cries his name as she let go of Bloodnofsky. Bloodnofsky pulled Molly close to his body as they lay on the mattress. "With your hair in my face red will be the only color I want to see now your by my side."Bloodnofsky whispered in Mollys ear. As he feel asleep Molly cries softly hoping that the Green Hornet will save her from the criminals mercy. "Where are you guys?" Molly said in her head./p 


End file.
